


In you and I there's a new land

by Fireborn



Series: my sanctuary [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demisexual Riku, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Touching, soft boys in love, soft slightly subby riku, soft smut, this is so soft it barely merits an explicit rating but there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Touching Sora has quickly become addicting. Riku loves slipping his hands underneath Sora's shirt, soothing up and down his sides. Loves how it makes Sora shiver and soften against him. Loves the little sighs he makes into Riku's mouth or against Riku's neck. Sometimes he squirms a little when Riku touches a particularly ticklish spot, and the squirming feels really nice as well because it makes the layer of cotton between them shift and catch on his skin.And while touching Sora has always felt good, lately, touching Sora has felt…reallygood.





	In you and I there's a new land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saturdaynightspecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturdaynightspecial/gifts).

> Will I ever stop writing soft Soriku first times? Probably not! It's what they deserve, okay?
> 
> While this is basically part 3 of this series, it can totally be read as a standalone story.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to [Saturdaynightspecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturdaynightspecial/pseuds/Saturdaynightspecial) ❤️. As always, thanks go to [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101) for the beta!!!

Riku has never really thought of himself as a particularly sexual person. In all the years he's been in love with Sora, it’s just been, well, _love_. It was butterflies and sweaty palms and the clenching in his chest at the way Sora tipped his head back when he laughed. The way his eyes sparkled when he told a funny story. The intense way he managed to pin Riku with his gaze when Riku looked and Sora _looked back_. 

Even before the door to darkness, amidst all of Riku's conflicted feelings, he doesn't remember having sexual thoughts about Sora. For years, he barely allowed himself to feel this _love_, let alone anything more. And after the door, well. There were too many other things to do that made it all but impossible for any hormones to take over. He never really gave it much thought. Maybe teenage boys were supposed to think about sex more, but Riku was content to picture wrapping Sora in a hug, or wiping his tears away, or sitting together on the couch with their shoulders brushing. 

And then they started touching, and sleeping in the same bed, and kissing and touching a little more. Above clothes at first, soothing circles across Sora's back, Sora's hands on his hips as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Riku's mouth. Then a little bolder, his heartrate a little higher as he slipped his hands underneath Sora's sweater for the first time, the _ohhhhh_ when all his thoughts just ground to a halt because Sora’s skin was warm and soft, it was like touching sun-kissed velvet, and how had he lived without the feel of it beneath his palms for so long?

Yet even now that Sora is his _boyfriend_, there's still a lack of sexual desire. He has fantasies, yes. But they mostly involve Sora on top of him on the couch, legs tangled together, and cuddling for hours, kissing in between nuzzles and Sora's hair tickling against his chin until one of them (usually Sora) gets too hungry and they shuffle into the kitchen to make omelettes or grilled cheese sandwiches.

What he's feeling, what he wants_ most_ of all, is intimacy and connecting with Sora as deeply as he can, as often as he can. And that's already what Sora gives him, over and over, every day. Sora never denies him a single hug, is always reaching back for him, sometimes seems to know what Riku wants before he does. 

The idea of sex is not really something he's particularly interested in. For one thing, sex involves getting naked, which Riku really doesn't like. For another, it involves touching another person in places that make Riku feel a little (or a lot) uncomfortable. Even if that other person is Sora.

Mostly, Riku fantasises about how nice it is to kiss Sora. Of course, every day he now _gets_ to kiss Sora, so when he's not thinking about it, he's usually doing it.

And yet…sometime during the last few weeks, something changed. Riku can't put it into words. In a way, they have been touching and hugging and holding hands their entire lives. They have been sleeping clinging to each other in the same double bed for 9 months now. They have been kissing for 4 months. 

But they're touching each other all the time now. Bedtime is Riku's favourite because Sora will curl into his side like he belongs there (he does), and walk his fingers up and down Riku's arm, or trace his collar bones, or if he's feeling sleepy, he'll just put a hand on Riku's stomach to feel him breathing. That, especially, makes Riku feel really good, makes his head rush like he spent too long on the carousel swing at the boardwalk carnival.

Touching Sora has quickly become addicting. Riku loves slipping his hands underneath Sora's shirt, soothing up and down his sides. Loves how it makes Sora shiver and soften against him. Loves the little sighs he makes into Riku's mouth or against Riku's neck. Sometimes he squirms a little when Riku touches a particularly ticklish spot, and the squirming feels really nice as well because it makes the layer of cotton between them shift and catch on his skin.

And while touching Sora has always felt good, lately, touching Sora has felt…_really_ good. It used to be good in a safe, warm, “you make me feel better when I'm sad” kind of way. But now there's a heat there that wasn't there before. An _oh, oh, that feels very swirly and buoyant inside_, and it makes Riku want to breathe in as much of Sora's vanilla-vegetable-grapefruit smell as he can, and it makes his eyes sting with something _new_, something he doesn't recognise and cannot label.

And then sometimes they kiss for a long time on lazy mornings in bed because they have all the time in the world now. Sora will roll on top of him, and Riku's hands will slip underneath Sora's shirt where they belong, fingers into the dip of Sora's spine, thumbs brushing the front of his hip bones, pressing into smooth skin over hard bones. Sora’s waist is so _small_ that Riku’s hands encircle it almost completely. And Sora will shiver just a little bit more and pull away from the kiss to bury his face in Riku's neck. Sora's breath there is hot and moist, and he will make a little _moaning_ sound that does something funny to Riku's stomach.

Or sometimes Sora will sit in his lap to distract him while he's reading. Riku never denies Sora a single kiss, though it often turns into more than a _single_ kiss, and it then deepens and goes on for a very, very long time. And then suddenly there are little traces of fire wherever Sora touches him; his neck, his shoulders, his biceps, his elbows, his sides when Sora slips hands underneath Riku's shirt. Calloused fingers bump over each rib, and a warm heat starts at the base of his spine, slowly spreading throughout his body. Riku’s stomach grows tight, every muscle in his body trembling with the effort of restraint because everything feels so _good_. The swirly thing inside of him is back. It starts spinning as Sora moves his mouth from Riku's lips to his jaw, to his neck, and Riku wants him _closer_, but he's afraid to tug Sora against him.

And sometimes there are little hitches of Sora's breath when they kiss and Riku lightly pulls on Sora's bottom lip with his teeth, sounds that make Riku brush lips across every inch on his neck, finding all the spots that make Sora gasp and squirm below him. There's the way Sora sighs deeply and melts, the way he goes completely pliant when Riku brushes his hands over Sora's bare stomach.

He's not _completely_ oblivious, of course. He knows what this might mean. But the touching and the kissing and the trembling and the tight heat in his abdomen are already so overwhelming. It makes him feel lighter than air, his mind is floating up and up and away, and it's too much, too much of everything, how can there be _more_? Sora's weight on top of him or below him is the only thing keeping him grounded and his whole world is _Sora Sora Sora_. Sora, who is always so _much _inside his head, his life, his soul. Uncertainty, trust, longing, they mix and tumble over each other, and Riku feels he might cry just from a kiss like this. The thought of _more _makes his brain short-circuit a little.

So they don't really talk about it. Sora tries to, once. Riku runs his hands across Sora's sides, and Sora melts below him into the mattress. Riku touches him in time with his breaths, little traces up and down, up and down, the shirt hitching up a little with each touch. Sora's eyes slip closed. His breathing grows a little more shallow, a little irregular.

“Riku…" he tries to say, but it ends up sounding like a low moan most of all.

“Yeah?” 

“That feels…" Sora's voice is unlike anything Riku's ever heard before, husky and breathless. Inhale, shuddery exhale. “Really good.”

Sora opens his eyes, and they’re so _dark_ all of a sudden, and Riku thinks he should maybe know what that means. There’s an unspoken question in his gaze, but while Riku is so well-versed in all things Sora, and he _wants_ to give Sora anything he wants, he’s afraid to think about how to answer it.

Instead, he kisses Sora because kissing is safe, and it feels good, even when Sora deepens it almost immediately, pressing up and in like he's drowning and Riku is his air, and the whole world is spinning, and everything is electric, and the sparks settle into his stomach, and lower, lower still, until he’s shaking with it. Sora is shaking too, a little shivery rhythm against him, like leaves rustling in the spring breeze. Sora sucks on his tongue, and Riku gasps into his mouth when Sora’s hips stutter upwards against him, his back arching just a little to press every inch of them together for a brief, spine-tingling instant before he relaxes again.

“Riku…" Sora _whimpers_.

But Riku doesn't know how to give Sora what he wants, he hasn’t figured out the answer to the question yet, so he nuzzles their cheeks together instead until their breathing calms down, and they fall asleep like that.

It goes on like this for _weeks_. Every time they touch or kiss, there's a hidden promise there. Everything they do gives Riku tingles he has never felt before. It's like there's an itch underneath his skin that he can't scratch. He feels it every day now, and every day it grows a little, the thrill, the secret, the _light_. It's addicting, he can't get enough of it, all the ways he can connect with Sora in every brush of their fingers, and every press of lips to bare, dry skin.

But Riku's not the only one craving physical contact. Sora touches him just as much, if not more. He finds any excuse to brush a hand across Riku's shoulders or stand just a little too close. When building their new shed in the backyard, Sora purposely braces himself with a hand on Riku's back while reaching for a hammer or errant nail. He'll lean his head on Riku's shoulder when they're having breaks for iced tea and blueberry muffins. He runs insistent fingers across Riku's knee while they watch tv during the evenings.

Really, all things considered, Riku shouldn't have been surprised when it finally happened.

It's a rainy afternoon (of course), and they're on the couch in their pyjama bottoms and long-sleeved t-shirts, doing what they usually do on rainy afternoons. Riku's on his back, his head tipped against the armrest, and Sora is sprawled out above him like his blanket. They're kissing a little. Then talking a little. Slow conversations about what they need for the roof for the shed, or who is going to cut the grass once it's dry again (it's definitely Sora's turn). 

And then at some point, there's no more talking, and it's just kissing. Riku isn't sure if time slows down or speeds up. He just stops being aware of anything in the world around them. It's just Sora’s hands on his shoulders, and Sora's lips catching and releasing between his, and Sora's tongue doing this swirly thing against his that feels incredible. There are tingles everywhere, and it's slow, so slow, and they take pauses to breathe, yet it still feels like all the air is gone from his lungs no matter how often he inhales. But it doesn't matter, every pause is like a bucket of cold water, and he wants Sora's lips on him again as soon as possible.

Riku is slowly falling apart, but he doesn't really care. He's fallen apart in worse ways. This feels more like the sweetest of reliefs.

His lips are sensitive and when Sora pulls back just enough so Riku can see him, he looks absolutely _wrecked_. His eyes are dark again in that way that Riku wants to memorise, and there's that question again, the question of something more _maybe_, but Riku can't focus his brain enough to think about it.

“Kiss me again,” he says instead, and Sora does. His fingers curl against Sora's back, fingernails lightly scratching the skin, and Sora shivers.

There's a line, here, that Riku is suddenly very, very aware of. The line of non-sex and possible-sex. The fire underneath his skin is racing through his veins, settling deep into his stomach, his pelvis, and… 

Riku runs his tongue across the inside of Sora's upper lip, and Sora makes a little noise into his mouth. It's high-pitched and _needy_ and Riku's never heard him make _that_ particular sound before. He wants to hear it again.

But before he can repeat the movement, Sora shifts, and one of his knees ends up between Riku's thighs, and Riku bucks up into the pressure without thinking.

_Oooohhhhh. Ohhhh no. Ohhhhhh shit_.

All of a sudden, all the blood that was burning through his veins settles between his legs and he's hard. It's not a new sensation, per se, but he's never felt _like this_ pressed up against Sora. He's been... sort of half-hard before, but then he was pretty sure that Sora couldn't feel that.

But this? This he's sure Sora can feel.

He breaks the kiss with a sob, tilting his head back against the couch, dropping his hands to his sides. 

“I'm…" he presses his eyes shut so hard he sees sparks. “I'm sorry.”

“Riku.” Sora's voice, barely above a whisper, breaks through his panicky thoughts. “It's okay.”

But it's not okay. Riku wants nothing more than to thrust up into that warm, soft weight again. His body is screaming at him to _move_, to _do something_ because now that he has gotten a taste, it's like the floodgates have opened. He's barely hanging onto his control, there's suddenly so much _want_ inside of him…

Then Sora shifts again, hips sliding up towards Riku's stomach, and…

_OOOHHHHHHH._

That's... Sora's also…

“It's okay,” Sora says again, louder this time, and his voice sounds like it has shattered into a million pieces, every one of them bright and rough and beautiful like gems and all for Riku. "Me too."

And maybe… Maybe if Sora is, too… Maybe it is okay?

“Riku, look at me, please.”

And Riku is helpless to obey the request, so he blinks his eyes open. Sora’s face is close, so close Riku can count his eyelashes, see the way his pupils are so dilated his eyes are almost black. He can only imagine what he himself looks like, looking back at Sora.

They don’t breathe, both of them suspended in time, but he doesn’t really need oxygen anyway as long as Sora is looking at him like _that_.

Then suddenly, Sora slides back down a little (oohhh the friction, rubbing against him in all the right places) and they’re kissing again. It’s like before, soft and gentle, and Riku can feel the tension in his muscles slowly trickling out of him into the upholstery below him. His hands come up again, settling in Sora's hair, stroking against his scalp, catching on little sweaty tangles.

It just goes on like this as they kiss and kiss and kiss. It’s not really desperate, although the fire in his stomach is all-encompassing now. But there's no real urgency. It's just really, really nice. The kiss goes on forever, Sora's tongue a warm, insistent pressure against his. 

Then slowly, Sora's lips trail from his mouth to his jaw, licking a wet strip over to the hollow of his throat, pressing little wet kisses into the dip there, and Riku shudders, gasping desperately to get some air into his lungs. Sora slips his hands up into Riku's hair, fingers intertwining in the strands then tugging to tip his head back, and Riku tightens his own hands in Sora's hair in response. Sora moans, the vibration sending little jolts down Riku's spine. The skin Sora is nuzzling against is so sensitive, and a tingle runs through his whole body as Sora starts to slowly, slowly, move against him.

It's not as scary as Riku had maybe imagined.

It just feels really, really good.

And this is the answer Sora was looking for, isn't it? And really, if this is what Sora wants, Riku can try and give it to him. The fire inside of him burns in the best possible way, and he wants Sora to feel it, too. He thinks 'try', though because… While everything feels really, _really_ right, everything also feels really, _really_ overwhelming.

Sora pulls back, just barely, and Riku moans a little before he can stop himself. But Sora makes a comforting hushing sound and presses his lips and tongue to Riku's chin, so so slowly moves them down, and then across his neck, trailing a path of spit and devotion to a spot just below his ear. Riku's head tips back and he pants out little noises, too high-pitched, in time with Sora's nips and caresses.

It's a good thing everything is so slow. Breathing is already very difficult right now, and if this was going any faster, Riku would have forgotten what oxygen was.

Sora's fingers are ghosting up his neck, his jaw, tilting his head a little to the side, and Sora's lips are so soft and tender, his mouth is so _wet_ against that spot as Sora sucks a little_,_ and Riku presses up with his entire body, tremor running through him from the top of his head to his toes.

Suddenly he wants Sora's warm, smooth skin underneath his hands again, so he slips his hands down, down, until he can trail fingers underneath the shirt again, and that makes Sora move a little faster against him. It also gives Riku more leverage to press up a little harder, which makes Sora pant out a needy little mewl right into his ear.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_.

It's like a mantra inside Riku's head.

Sora's lips return to his mouth, and they kiss long and deep and hot, and Sora's tongue slides against his just _so_, and he rubs down a little faster, and Riku is making sounds he’s never heard himself make before, breathy and eager, and he never knew something could feel _so good_, why did no one ever tell him that _this_ is what it felt like?

Suddenly, it’s all too much, and his entire body tenses up as his orgasm takes him by surprise.

His release feels slow, just like the entire build-up, it’s like thick honey coursing through his veins. He feels every pulse of it, the pressure inside of him tightening and letting go, but it feels as if it happens in slow-motion.

Riku's hips slowly press up out of their own accord, and Sora keeps moving against him as the kiss breaks, faster, faster until Sora grinds down strongly, firm and shivering, and he curls himself all around Riku as he shakes apart. Riku doesn't know what to do, can only wrap his arms tighter around Sora, tug them closer together as their tremors echo into each other.

He's never felt so connected to Sora as right in this moment.

Sora slumps against him, warm and completely relaxed, though his breathing is very loud and fast in Riku’s ear. But that’s okay, because Riku feels sated and complete in a way he’s never felt before. Absentmindedly he realises he’s got tears in his eyes, stinging behind closed eyelids, trickling down his temples. Sora's hands tangle in his hair and Riku strokes soothing circles across Sora's back while he tries to find a way to come back from the boneless feelings inside of him.

It's minutes, long heartbeats before Sora is the first to recover, enough to pull back just a little with a happy little sigh.

Riku opens his eyes. He knows his tears are visible on his face, but he also knows beyond knowing that Sora will read them for what they are, and that's exactly what Sora does. Riku's tears are never sad tears because when Riku is sad, he doesn't cry. He only cries because of Sora.

“Wow,” Sora whispers, and Riku smiles through his tears. Sora brushes the tears away, a bit of a futile action, because more take their place. But that's okay.

In return, Riku lifts a hand to trace a path from freckle to freckle, and Sora smiles, so Riku smiles wider.

Sora presses closer again, pressing his face into the hollow of Riku's neck and shifts to make himself more comfortable. He wraps his arms around Riku’s shoulder in a tight, comforting hug.

There are no words, really, that Riku can think of to explain what he's feeling, so he stays silent, focusing instead on Sora's slowly deepening breaths, smelling the sweaty vanilla-grapefruit hair tickling below his nose. 

“Love you,” Sora mutters. "So much."

Well, those words, he can think of at least.

“Love you more,” Riku replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
